


Segunda Chance II

by Nathysama



Series: Segunda Chance [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Children, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Post Mpreg, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathysama/pseuds/Nathysama
Summary: Geralt e Jaskier formaram uma família, mas sua vida perfeita não está livre de conflitos.O passado não pode ser simplesmente esquecido. O seu legado Bruxo irá sempre o perseguir e agora irá influenciar seus filhos.Como Geralt irá lidar com essa nova situação que muito difere do que antes enfrentou em suas aventuras?Sem dúvida aquele festival invernal será diferente de qualquer outro que ele já tenha vivenciado.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Segunda Chance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063652





	1. A família

A magia era superestimada, pelo menos era o que ele achava. Só a magia poderia mesmerizar uma multidão de pessoas? Fazer eles suspirarem em nostalgia? Chorarem emotivos? Ou mesmo rirem em alegria? As emoções humanas não são tão facilmente manipuladas com o estalar de dedos, frases entoadas em língua antiga e danças ritualísticas. Mas já tentou cantar? Oh! Uma boa canção com a melodia certa pode conquistar o público em questão de segundos... E o efeito da música será tão duradora que o mesmo público iria cantarolar os versos ao longo de suas vidas, às vezes, sem ao menos recordar onde primeiramente ouvira tal canção. Estavam enfeitiçados. Não por magia, mas pelo poder da música.

Era isso que Jaskier acreditava e era isso que via ocorrer toda vez que cantava na taberna do vilarejo de Bagno. Os camponeses e pescadores que ali se aglutinavam para relaxar ao fim de sua jornada de trabalho, choravam, riam e cantavam com Jaskier.

— Bravo! Bravo! — Exclamava animado Piotr, dono da taberna e um dos maiores fãs de Jaskier. O homem baixinho, com barba extremamente bem cuidado (com direitos a tranças, broches e coisas do gênero) e um sorriso desdentado, entregava uma caneca de cerveja para o trovador.

— Obrigado, mas hoje eu preferia não beber...

— Tem razão, um eximo cantor não devia encharcar suas fabulosas cordas vocais com esse mijo de cavalo! Irei trazer vinho!

— Piotr, não era isso que eu quis dizer...

— Se não for vinho, eu tenho uns estupendos destilados...Fabricação própria! Estão fermentando em um tonel por mais de 15 anos! Se quiser um pouco...

— Piotr, que tal uma água? — Sugeriu Jaskier tentando não rir da expressão de espanto e posterior compreensão que o dono da taberna fez.

— Oh! Oh! Entendo! — Piscou Piotr, de forma tão afetada que sem dúvida indicava que aquele homem nunca poderia ser um espião. Não tinha nenhum pingo de discrição.

— O senhor Geralt vai ficar feliz, não é mesmo?

— Piotr, nenhuma palavra sobre isso, sim?

— Oh! Oh! — Ele piscou de novo — Entendi, é um segredo! Você pretende contá-lo quando? No festival de inverno? Seria perfeito!

— Piotr...

— Nenhuma palavra! Entendi! Prometo! Minha boca é o túmulo! Um cemitério! Um mausoléu! Um...

— Sem dúvida sua boca fede como tais lugares... — Uma nova voz interrompeu a conversa, causando que o pequeno Piotr se sobressaltasse. Mesmo sendo um Bruxo aposentando, Geralt ainda exalava todo aquela "ar" de _estou pronto de usar minha espada em você e te partir em dois e fazer todas suas vísceras caírem no chão._ Sem dúvida, era um ar nada _amigável_. Jaskier até tentou dar algumas aulas de "como ser legal com nossos vizinhos", mas seu Bruxo era bem cabeça dura. Talvez o velho ditado estivesse certo: Não se ensina um truque novo a um _velho bruxo antissocial e metido a resmungão._

— Ah! Não me assuste assim, mestre Geralt! — Disse Piotr enxugando a testa suada. Ele sempre suava _rios_ na presença do ex-bruxo — Eu só estava...Bem...

— Estimulando Jaskier a cantar mais? Sabe que ele faz isso _de graça_ , não é mesmo? Logo, ele não deveria ser forçado a...

— Ger, seja educado, sim? — Interrompeu Jaskier fazendo um gesto com as mãos, a qual Geralt automaticamente entendeu. O guerreiro de cabelos brancos como a neve, segurou com facilidade Jaskier e o ajudou a descer do rústico palco onde se encontrava. Ajudou a descer, sim, mas o músico não chegou a tocar o chão, ainda sendo segurado de forma possessiva pelo ex-bruxo.

— Não seja tão malvado com o Piotr. — Sussurrou o menestrel nos braços do seu amante.

— Eu não estou sendo malvado.

— Sabe que gosto de cantar aqui...

— Eu sei, mas...Ele...Fica tão animado com _você_! Parece um sátiro durante a primavera, entrando no cio...

— Ora, eu sei que provoco esse tipo de _efeito_ nas pessoas. — Piscou galante Jaskier para depois rir — Sátiro no cio?

— Não ria, Sátiro quando estão no ápice de seu período reprodutivo podem ser insaciáveis. Há relatos documentados que Sátiros tentam copular com qualquer coisa ou qualquer pessoa. Pedras, árvores, galinhas...

Jaskier começou a gargalhar.

— Eu estou falando sério, Jaskier! — De fato, o rosto de Geralt de Rivia era a manifestação pura de seriedade e isso só fez com que o trovador risse ainda mais.

— Qual é a graça? — Piotr inqueriu, novamente enxugando a sua testa úmida. E agora com a presença do dono da taberna, ainda mais depois da comparação do mesmo com o sátiro só resultou em mais um ataque de risos por parte de Jaskier.

— Bem, acho que agora é mais do que evidente que ele não está em condições de cantar. — Anunciou o ex-Bruxo, levando consigo o risonho rapaz.

— Terei que me desculpar com Piotr depois... — Falou, enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos.

— Não precisa.

— Geralt, esse seu ciúme é fofo, mas totalmente ilógico.

A resposta do outro foi um resmungo e um levantar de ombros. O que Jaskier facilmente traduziu que _Seu bruxo não liga nem um pouco para a lógica quando se tratava das pessoas que amava._ Aquilo era bem fofo, sem dúvida, mas inconveniente para os outros, principalmente para o coitado do Piotr.

— E você não precisa vir assistir todos os meus espetáculos, sabe?

— Gosto de te ouvir cantar.

— Eu canto também em nossa casa!

— Mas aqui tem cerveja para acompanhar...

— Que ótima justificativa, senhor Geralt.

— E eu não sou o único que gosta de assistir seus espetáculos na taberna. — O guerreiro apontou para uma mesa afastada da turba de beberrões. Duas crianças acenavam afoitas, ao ver seus pais se aproximando.

Jaskier não pode deixar de sorrir com cena. Todos pareciam fazer vista a grossa ao fato que ele, Jaskier, ter sido capaz de albergar dentro de si aquelas duas crianças. Na verdade, o povo daquela pequena vila já tinha visto tantas coisas nesse fantástico e perigoso mundo que apenas aceitaram aquele fato como mais uma realidade que teriam que conviver. Somado a isso havia as constantes visitas das feiticeiras, Yennefer, Triss e a "ex-criança da profecia" Ciri, o que tornava mais cabível o fato de um homem desenvolver um útero com a ajuda da magia. Mal sabiam eles que a magia não só tinha lhe concebido a capacidade de engravidar, mas o havia rejuvenescido mais de 30 anos (fato que devia permanecer em segredo – busca por juventude só causava confusões desnecessárias). Contudo, a troca por aquele _milagre_ arcano foi a perda da sua mitológica fama como o melhor menestrel do mundo humano e não humano (talvez estivesse exagerando, mas quem poderia contestá-lo agora?). Ninguém se lembrava de suas melodias e canções, contudo ainda podia cantar...O que para o Jaskier atual, era o que realmente importava.

— Pai! Pai! Você foi estu...Estu...Foi muito bom! — Exclamou uma menina de cabelos esbranquiçados como o de Geralt, o que era prova de que os venenos e poções tomadas pelo bruxo durante a infância de fato geraram mutações em seu material genético ao ponto de sua prole herdar a tom platinado em seus cabelos.

— Que bom que gostou, Aleska. — Disse dando um beijo na menina, que sorriu banguela para o seu progenitor.

— Eu gostei das músicas sobre aventuras! Monstros e essas coisas! — Continuou a tagarelar Aleska dando pequeno pulinhos em sua cadeira — Ainda mais por ser aventuras do papai! Né, papai? Você ouviu as canções? Você fez mesmo tuuuuuuuudo aquilo?

Geralt nada disse, apenas segurou a cadeira antes que a afoita criança se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão.

— E o que você achou, Miron?

O seu filho caçula beliscava um pedaço de bolo de frutas e corou ao notar que era o centro da atenção.

— Eu...Eu gostei...Mas...Papa, eu não entendi muito bem alguma de suas canções. — Revelou o menor, com seus cabelos platinados, adoráveis sardas e lindos olhos castanhos.

— Que canção, meu amor?

— Aquela que tinha mulheres...Homens...Se beijando e...Fazendo coisas estranhas.

— Sim, essas canções são chatas e nojentas!

— E são canções de adultos. — Advertiu Geralt de forma oportuna. Jaskier teria que rever o seu repertório de músicas, afinal letras que relatam casos amorosos são os mais requisitados. E quanto mais cômicos e picantes eram as canções, melhor era a reação da plateia. Contudo, suas crianças estavam crescendo e como consequência, estavam _realmente_ prestando atenção na letra e não tão somente na melodia.

— Quero mais canções de aventuras! — Exigiu Aleska.

— Elas me dão medo... — Novamente revelou Miron.

— Você é mesmo medroso, Mi.

— Não sou... Eu só... Eu...— Miron olhou para Geralt e depois baixou seus olhos, claramente envergonhado de ser chamado de medroso na frente daquele que era o herói de todas as canções de aventura cantadas por Jaskier. O peso devia ser ainda maior, tendo que vista que esse mesmo herói era o seu pai.

— Não tem nada errado em ter medo, Miron. — Garantiu Geralt assumiu o seu tom amável, tom esse designado para um grupo muito restrito de pessoas — Eu mesmo tenho muitos medos.

— Tem? — O pequeno questionou, voltando encarar o seu pai, mas claramente duvidando daquela fala.

— Papai, é feio mentir! — Disse Aleska, fazendo biquinho.

— Oh! Mas ele não está mentido. — Falou Jaskier colocando a sua mão sobre a mão grande, áspera e repleta de pequenas cicatrizes de seu amante— Meu _bruxão_ é bem medroso! Principalmente em relação a sátiros que podem roubar seu adorável esposo.

— Um sátiro? Ele vai roubar o papa? — Aleska já estava se preparando para o defender, pegou uma colher de madeira, empunhando como fosse uma espada.

— Papa... — Miron, por outro lado, começou a choramingar — Por favor, não seja roubado! Papai...Proteja o Papa!

Geralt lançou um olhar _extremamente_ mortal para Jaskier que estava, no momento, achando toda a situação extremamente fofa e divertida.

— Não tem sátiros aqui...E ninguém será roubado. — Garantiu o ex-bruxo, pegando Miron no colo e acalmando o seu filho.

— Sim, sim. Ninguém irá me sequestrar, pois estou sendo protegido por uma valorosa guerreira. Não é mesmo? — Falou Jaskier, oferecendo a sua mão para a sua filha que logo aceitou, saltando da cadeira.

— Sim. Sou valorosa! Sou guerreira! Sou quase uma brux...

— Vamos para casa. — Cortou Geralt de forma um pouco bruta. Aleska não notou tal interrupção de sua fala, pois a menina logo começou a se concentrar em usar a colher, a imaignando como uma arma e a usando para batalhar contra inimigos invisíveis. A menina não notou, mas Jaskier notou.

— Vamos sim para casa. Meus pimpolhos precisam dormir. — Disse guiando a menina para fora da taberna, acenando para Piotr. O dono da taberna ainda estava enxugando o excesso de suor, pelo visto a presença de Geralt surtiria um efeito duradouro.

Geralt, acalentando o seu filho, acompanhou seu esposo em silêncio. No lado de fora, o frio da noite os golpeou com força. O inverno mesmo naquela região praieira estava se aproximando e com ele havia o _festival invernal_.

— Papa, olha! — Aleska apontou para uma árvore disposta no centro da vila, era uma palmeira e estava toda enfeitada com adereços de vidro colorido, sendo que no seu interior velas estavam sendo acesas.

— Bonito, não é mesmo? Miron...

— Ele já está dormindo. — Informou Geralt indicando o adormecido infante que se aconchegava em seu colo. O ex-bruxo mirava a palmeira com tímido sorriso.

Jaskier sabia que seu companheiro gostava daquele estilo de vida. De fato, Geralt tinha até mesmo se tornado um agricultor, arando a terra próxima a sua casa e chegando a ter uma boa produção na época da colheita. Contudo, Jaskier também sentia que o marido tentava se desvincular do seu passado, principalmente em relação aos seus filhos. Aquilo era um problema, mas o menestrel sabia que cedo ou tarde haveria uma solução, afinal, seus _pimpolhos_ não iriam ficar apenas _passivos_ diante toda aquelas histórias do passado aventureiro do seu papai.

— Esse ano será um festival ainda mais fenomenal que o ano passado. — Garantiu Jaskier pegando Aleska no colo, observando que a menina já cambaleava de sono.

— Por que diz isso? — Geralt questionou erguendo uma sobrancelha, claramente desconfiado.

— Ora, é um pressentimento.

— Pressentimento? Sei... O mesmo pressentimento que fez que nos perdêssemos na floresta quando tentamos fazer um piquenique em família?

— Bem, para a minha defesa em relação a essa situação em particular, devo recordar que sou um artista e não um amante da natureza. A culpa foi sua, meu caro bruxo, por deixar um total tolo te guiar em meio a uma floresta desconhecida!

Geralt deu aquele curto sorriso que fazia o coração de Jaskier acelerar. E como não podia resistir, ficou de ponta dos pés e roubou um beijo daqueles tentadores lábios.

— Confie em mim, Bruxão... Esse festival de inverno será fenomenal!

— Se você diz...

— Exatamente, se eu _digo_ então deve ser algo a ser considerado como verdadeiro.

Geralt rolou os olhos com aquela fala autoconfiante, não pressentia nada. Seria apenas mais um festival a ser passado com sua família. Somente isso. Sem aventuras ou surpresas. 


	2. A aventura

O dia começou nublado, mais um indício da vinda do inverno. Os ventos marítimos deixavam o ambiente com um ar salgado e movimentavam as folhas das árvores como estivesse acalentando um berço. Geralt adorava aquela época do ano, não era tão quente e tão pouco frio (com exceção da noite). Não haveria neve, raramente nevava naquela região... Um clima ameno que combinava com seu novo estilo de vida. Sem extremos, cuja monotonia se tornava uma constante. Mais uma coisa que Geralt _adorava_ nesse seu _novo_ lar.

Estava avaliando sua horta, queria colher alguma coisa para a ceia do festival de inverno. Jaskier gostava de fazer daquela _festividade_ um evento especial, de início Geralt relutava em concordar com ele, mas com a vinda dos _pequenos_ começou a ver aquelas comemorações camponesas com outros olhos. Queria que seus filhos se divertissem e que acumulassem memórias alegres de suas infâncias... Algo que Geralt nunca teve.

— Aleska iria gostar de um ensopado de abobora? Sei que Miron gostaria de comer batatas doces assadas... Mas Aleska sempre gostou mais de carne do que legumes ou frutas. — Matutou com um sorriso afetuoso nos lábios.

— Ah! Mestre Geralt! Olá! Lindo dia, não? Digo, sei que está nublado e... Bem... — Um velho, senhor Klaus, se aproximou com um passo relutante. Ele até retirou o seu chapéu de palha quando se aproximou de ex-bruxo. Segurando-o em suas mãos calejadas com claro nervosismo.

— O que você q... — Notou que foi um pouco brusco, ao ponto de Klaus se sobressaltar, todo assustado.

 _Você tem que tentar ser educado com nossos vizinhos_. Recordou das palavras de Jaskier martelando em sua mente. De fato, ele deveria pelo menos tentar, ainda mais Klaus não parecia ser um vizinho impertinente, tão pouco chato.

Geralt respirou fundo e tentou novamente:

— Sim, o dia parece lindo.

— É mesmo, não é... — Klaus sorriu, um misto de alívio e surpresa.

"Ele não veio aqui falar sobre o dia estar ou não _lindo_." Analisou Geralt em silêncio. Se os vizinhos realmente queriam vir a sua casa para "jogar conversa fora", eles iriam diretamente à Jaskier e não ao seu carrancudo marido.

— Bem, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

"Sabia...".

* * *

— Cuidado com a cesta, Aleska! — Exclamou Miron ao ver a sua irmã mais velha parar subitamente a sua frente. Eles tinham vindo ao galinheiro com a importância tarefa de pegar ovos, tarefa essa que poderia falhar de forma majestosa com os movimentos bruscos e imprevisíveis de Aleska.

— Papa vai ficar chateado se quebrarmos os ov...

— Shh! — Aleska o silenciou com a mão e apontou para um canto do celeiro. De fato, para eles irem da casa até o galinheiro, os garotos pegavam um atalho por dentro do celeiro. Ademais, gostavam daquele caminho pois podiam conversas com animais que ali estavam: a vaca Petúnia e seu bezerrinho (ainda sem nome), a égua Płotka, os carneiros...

Aleska arrastou seu relutante irmão para a porta entreaberta do celeiro que dava para a horta do seu pai. Pelo estreito espaço puderam observar o que ocorria no lado de fora.

—... Queria te perguntar se notou alguma coisa diferente em suas terras.

Quem perguntava era o vovô Klaus, como os meninos o haviam apelidado. Ele era dono das terras mais a oeste de sua casa.

— Defina: _coisa_ diferente.

Aleska e Miron notaram o quão nervoso vovô Klaus estava com a pergunta (ou ordem) feita por seu papai.

— Bem, coisas sumindo. Meu silo onde armazeno alguns grãos de minha colheita foi _meio que_ atacado. Não sei explicar, mas parece que alguém ou _algo_ roubou meus grãos... E tinha força o suficiente para quebrar as paredes de pedra do meu silo. Isso não é algo normal de acontecer, sabe?

— Ohh... Será que é um monstro? — Inqueriu Aleska a seu irmão, em um sussurro entusiasmado.

— Um monstro? Nas terras do vovô Klaus? — O menino tremeu, com medo da possibilidade de existir um monstro de verdade assim tão perto de sua casa.

— Deve ser um andarilho faminto. — Sugeriu Geralt não exibindo nenhum sinal de interesse na história, diferente de seus filhos.

— Mas, como seus conhecimentos de _bruxo_...Digo, você bem que poderia investigar.

— Eu não sou mais um bruxo, senhor Klaus. Sou apenas um reles agricultor assim como você. Roubo de grãos, frutas, galinhas e outras coisas desse tipo acontece em nosso dia a dia. Se o roubo é de uma pequena proporção, não precisamos nos preocupar de verdade. — Disse Geralt em um tom tão firme que impossibilitou qualquer brecha para Klaus o questionar.

— De fato, o roubo foi de alguns grãos somente... Se fosse mesmo um ladrão profissional, teria roubado tudo e não pequenas porções. Deve ser um viajante faminto, como você diz.

— Exatamente.

— Não há nada para se preocupar, não é? — A pergunta de Klaus parecia mais uma súplica do que de fato um questionamento.

Geralt o encarou por longos segundos, por fim soltou um longo suspiro e passou a mão por seus longos cabelos platinados.

— Não. Não há nada para se preocupar, senhor Klaus.

— Oh! Muito obrigado, mestre Geralt. Eu não sei como te agradecer... Talvez você deseje algumas espigas de milho para o festival de inverno. Senhor Jaskier estava falando que desejava fazer uma ceia especial.

Geralt declinou com o máximo de educação a oferta do vizinho. Jaskier iria ficar orgulhoso ao ver o _seu bruxo_ sendo tão amigável.

Ainda bisbilhotando do celeiro, Aleska e Miron assistiram toda a conversa sem entender muito o que realmente era discutido. Tudo que importava para os pequenos era que existia um evidente mistério em toda aquela história sobre grãos, roubo e silo.

— Devemos investigar. — Declarou Aleska.

— Não. — Choramingou Miron — Por que devemos? Isso não é da nossa conta, Ale.

—Essa é nossa chance de viver uma aventura igual à do papai nas canções.

— Igual as aventuras das canções? Mas...Isso significa que terá monstros?

— Ora, espero que tenha monstros, senão será uma aventura _bem chata_.

— Não! Não quero ir!

Aleska rolou os olhos e entregou a cesta de ovos ao irmão.

— Pode ficar aqui sendo um bebê chorão...Eu irei investigar e enfrentar o monstro. Serei uma bruxa, igual ao papai. — Disse isso com a autoconfiança que lhe era característica. Miron, por outro lado, a observou com preocupação enquanto ela pegava uma vareta em um dos cantos do celeiro para a ser a sua arma.

— Eu não sou um bebê chorão. — Murmurou para si mesmo, mesmo sentindo que lágrimas rolavam de sua pequena face. Queria ser audacioso como a sua irmã mais velha. Queria mostrar ao seu papai que também podia ser um herói.

Ainda hesitando, ele deixou a cesta de ovos junto a uma pilha de feno e correu para seguir a sua irmã rumo a _aventura_.

* * *

Geralt tentou não pensar muito a respeito do assunto discutido com Klaus. Ele tentou de verdade, mas parecia que seu cérebro agia contra a sua vontade e já começava a analisar as possibilidades. Que tipo de criatura estava rodando as terras de Bagno roubando grãos de humanos...

"Eu não sou mais um bruxo!" Pensou furioso consigo mesmo "Joguei fora o meu medalhão...Abandonei a minha guilda. Esses velhos hábitos devem cessar!"

Normalmente havia poucas coisas que era capazes de distrair Geralt, ainda mais quando seus instintos de bruxo foram despertados. E uma dessas coisas era...

— Essa receita está mesmo correta? Essa quantidade de açúcar em um bolo não deve ser saudável, ainda mais quero que meus _pequenos_ não fiquem tão _elétricos_ na noite do festival de inverno... — Matutava Jaskier apoiado na bancada da cozinha avaliando o que pareciam ser um livro. O menestrel estava usando apenas uma camisa que claramente não era do seu tamanho. A camisa era grande o suficiente para cobrir o seu corpo...Ou grande parte dele. Suas pernas nuas estavam amostra...

— Eu nem sei se tenho canela... — Disse Jaskier tentando alcançar um dos potes com especiarias, disposto em uma estante acima do fogo a lenha. Esse gesto gerou como consequência o levantar da camisa, exibindo partes da roupa de baixo que o músico utilizava. Para a decepção de Geralt que deseja e muito que o seu esposo não estivesse usando nada...

— Talvez eu devesse...Oh! — Jaskier interrompeu sua ponderação sobre a ceia do festival de inverno para sentir fortes braços entrelaçando seu esguiou tronco e praticamente o levantando do chão.

— Ger, você me assustou! — Riu o rapaz — Mesmo com anos vivendo juntos, ainda não consigo detectar seus passos quando você entre no recinto... Isso é algum tipo de magia bruxa? Ser furtivo que nem um esperto camundongo?

Geralt não respondeu, apenas deu um beijo afetuoso no pescoço do seu companheiro, enquanto uma das mãos navegava mais _ao sul_ do corpo de Jaskier.

— Hum...Alguém está bem animado para as festividades. — Disse manhoso o cantor, arqueando o seu corpo não oferecendo resistência a exploração e caricias de Geralt de Rivia.

— Eu sempre estou animado, seja para as festividades ou não.

— Isso é bem verdade. Deve ser outra habilidade inata dos bruxos, o seu formidável e nunca saciável apetite sexual. — Agora era a vez de Jaskier usar suas mãos para um proposito menos _casto_. O menestrel deixou que uma de suas mãos navegasse pelo espaço entre seus corpos, para alcançar uma área muito "especial" do seu guerreiro.

— Humm... Me diga, Ger, isso que estou tocando é o pomo de sua espada ou...

— Jaskier, você sabe que não ando armado... Não mais. — Sussurrou Geralt no ouvido do seu amante, arrancando um gemido prazeroso da parte do menestrel.

— Ger, por mais que desejo que isso...Ah...Continue...Sinto informar que temos _pequenos filhotes_ , bastante curiosos vale ressaltar, no perímetro.

Geralt soltou um longo suspiro de insatisfação, pousando o seu queixo sobre o ombro do seu amado esposo.

— Eu sei... — Resmungou.

— Oh! Não fique todo amuado, meu viril bruxão. Irei recompensá-lo de forma adequada a noite. Afinal, não é só as crianças que merecem ganhar presentes no festival...

Geralt riu, voltando sua atenção para o que Jaskier estava fazendo, havia várias folhas com anotações sobre a bancada e um livro de receitas aberto. Era impressionante notar como as coisas haviam mudado. Jaskier do passado pouco se importaria em aprender receitas culinárias, ainda menos provável em pô-las em prática. Afinal, o menestrel em sua juventude e grande parte de sua fase _madura_ preferiu o ambiente das tabernas ou as festas na nobreza para saciar sua fome (tanto de _comida_ como de outras formas de apetites). O Jaskier atual adquiriu uma postura mais caseira, mostrando uma preocupação em aprender as habilidades requeridas para se tornar um ótimo "dono de casa". Verdade era que Geralt não estava muito atrás referente a essas mudanças em seus hábitos. Fato era que ambos dividiam as tarefas de forma igualitária, de modo que todos teriam a sua chance de cozinhar, varrer, lavar a roupa suja...

— Pretende fazer um bolo?

— Essa era a ideia, mas o bolo será para a sobremesa da ceia, obviamente! Ainda não tenho ideia que fazer para o prato principal... Enfim, decidi começar pelo fim, para engajar nossos pequenos na cozinha, mas eles ainda nem votaram com os ovos que pedi!

— Não voltaram? — Algo alarmou Geralt, seu instinto acendeu tal como a fogueira revivida com o sopro e madeira adicionada. O queimar do fogo catalisou o raciocínio e a memória do bruxo. Sim, momentos atrás sentira a presença de seus filhos no celeiro. Não podia _desligar_ seus sentidos que eram superiores a de um humano comum, mesmo sem a necessidade de uso de poções. Sabia que os _pequenos_ devem ter ouvido a história de Klaus, mas isso não significa que...

Geralt se afastou, de forma súbita, do confortável abraço que compartilhava com seu esposo.

— Ger? O que foi?

Sem respondê-lo, o bruxo correu para o celeiro. Ali, não demorou em encontrar a cesta de ovos...

— Ah!...Geralt! Não corra desse jeito! — Jaskier o alcançou segundos depois, ofegante. Sim, podia ter rejuvenescido com o uso da magia, mas ainda era bastante sedentário. Além disso, mesmo que começasse a treinar (um pouco) não iria equivaler a velocidade mutante de um bruxo (mesmo que esse esteja aposentado).

— Terei que ir... — Anunciou, se dirigindo para um canto escuro do celeiro, onde mantinha um baú trancado a chave. Dele Geralt retirou suas antigas armas. _Duas espadas, uma de prata, uma de ferro; uma para criaturas e outra para homens. Ambas são para monstros._

— Geralt. O que está acontecendo? — Exigiu saber Jaskier se pondo a frente do bruxo, antes que esse colocasse a sela na sua égua.

Ele relutou em dizer algo, mas o olhar penetrante de Jaskier podia ser bem mais aterrorizante do que muitos dos monstros já enfrentados por Geralt.

— Nossos filhos, acredito que eles possam ter ido investigar as terras do velho Klaus.

— E isso é ruim por quê?

— Acredito que alguma criatura possa estar rodando aquela área.

Os olhos de Jaskier se arregalaram, um claro sinal de assombro.

— Eles foram investigar... Eles devem estar encarando isso como uma espécie de aventura. — Ponderou o menestrel, se sentindo culpado logo em seguida. Suas canções devem ter inspirado a atitude imprudente de seus filhos.

— Eu irei atrás deles. — Garantiu Geralt tocando o ombro do seu trêmulo esposo — Não devem estar longe...E quanto a criatura, não creio que seja de fato perigosa.

— Eu irei com você. — Anunciou Jaskier limpando as lágrimas que se insistiam em se formar em seus olhos.

— Não. Você deve ficar para caso eles retornem e minhas pressuposições sejam uma mera paranoia. Eles podem muito bem estarem brincando por aí...

— O que sua intuição de pai e instinto de bruxo lhe diz, Geralt de Rívia? — A pergunta Jaskier com seriedade.

Geralt mordeu o lábio inferior, não podia negar a apreensão que dominava o íntimo. Uma sensação que beirava o terror de estar prestes a perder algo que incalculável valor...

— Aqui... — Jaskier retirou algo que estava oculto por debaixo de um monte de feno. Agora era a vez de Geralt arregalar os olhos... Era o seu medalhão de bruxo.

— Você irá precisar disso, não é mesmo? — Jaskier ofereceu para colocar a relíquia do passado no pescoço do seu marido que parecia hesitante quanto tão ação.

— Eu não sou...

— Você pode não ser um _bruxo_ no sentido "profissão", mas ainda é um bruxo em todos os outros sentidos, Ger. E não tem nada de errado em ser um bruxo. Eu posso não ser o famoso e glorioso Jaskier do passado, mas ainda sou um músico...Ainda canto e componho fabulosas baladas. É isso que sou e não devo ter vergonha ou temer meu passado que influencia meu presente e meu futuro.

— Eu fiz coisas horríveis como bruxo, Jaskier...

— E também fez coisas maravilhosas, Ger. — Sorriu Jaskier colocando, por fim, o colar no seu teimoso parceiro — Salvou vidas, humanas e de criaturas. Isso você deve se orgulhar e não tentar esquecer.

Geralt tocou o medalhão, um sentimento de nostalgia o dominou.

— Vá salvar nossos filhotes, meu bruxão.

Antes de montar o seu corcel, o bruxou deu o apaixonado beijo de Jaskier. Iria salvar seus pequenos, mas não só como um bruxo, e sim como um pai. Esse era o seu novo título, sua nova Guilda. Era naquela família que residia a sua lealdade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Informações extras sobre o significado do nome das crianças:
> 
> Ambos os nomes são de origem polaca
> 
> Aleska : significa "Defensor da humanidade".
> 
> Miron: significa "Paz".
> 
> Me sigam no Twitter povo!
> 
> NathyMaira1


	3. Ser humano e bondade no coração

_Dê um trocado pra o seu bruxo_

_Ó, Vila de Bagno_

_Ó, Vila de Bagno_

_Ó!_

_Dê um trocado pra o seu bruxo_

_Ó, Vila de Bagno_

Aleska cantava enquanto usava o seu graveto para abrir caminho pela a relva alta. Sabia que sua voz nada comparava a do seu _papa_ , mas isso não impedia de cantar a sua canção preferida. Bem, que era uma canção incompleta, como o seu papa gostava de enfatizar com tristeza. Aleska não entendia muito bem o que essa balada tinha de diferente das outras criadas por Jaskier... Uma _balada_ que sempre parecia incompleta. Seu papa tentava explicar que era algo do passado, algo que devia ter sido esquecido devido a alguma magia, mas de uma forma inexplicável tinha sobrevivido... Aleska também não entendi por que Jaskier nunca terminava a canção, mas o refrão sempre era cantado pelo menestrel com muita paixão.

Jaskier dizia que a música devia ter algum tipo de poder mágico que fazia todos gostarem dela, mesmo que esses _todos_ só se limitava a sua família, pois o menestrel nunca cantou essa balada na taberna. Sim, a balada era preciosa...E Aleska repetia o refrão e até Miron a acompanhava, apesar do garoto ser bastante crítico quanto algumas partes da letra, principalmente aqueles referentes ao Diabo.

— Ale... — Chamou Miron, vendo o quão distantes estavam de casa. De fato, avançavam cada vez mais, adentrando nas terras do seu vizinho, vovô Klaus. Terras essas, valia lembrar, onde se encontrava o suposto monstro.

— _Ó, Vila de Bagno..._

— Aleska!

— O que foi?

— Quando vamos começar a investigar?

— Miron bobinho, já estamos investigando! — Sorriu a menina.

— Estamos?

— Sim! Essa é a nossa aventura... Miron e Aleska, caçando o seu primeiro monstro. Já imagino que canção nosso papa irá escrever sobre essa aventura...Será, tipo, muito legal!

Miron engoliu em seco, olhando para os lados temendo que esse referido monstro saltasse sobre eles a qualquer segundo agora que sabia que _de fato_ tinham começado aventura/investigação.

— E... O que devemos fazer?

Aleska abriu a boca para esclarecer os próximos passos, mas logo notou que não sabia o que eles realmente deveriam fazer. Bem, aquela era a sua primeira aventura de verdade e não de faz-de-conta. Pensativa, coçando o queixo com sua vareta (arma), a menina ponderou como deveria ser seu plano de ação.

— Aha! Já sei! Vamos até o tilo do vovô Klaus! Foi lá que o monstro atacou e comeu os grãos, não é?

— Não era _silo_?

— E o que é silo?

Miron deu os ombros. Bem, isso seria um problema. Eles não sabiam exatamente o que seria e como seria um Silo.

— Estamos nas terras do vovô Klaus, então devemos ficar aqui buscando pelo monstro! — Anunciou Aleska, triunfante.

— Mas...Por quanto tempo? Digo, hoje à noite começa o festival de inverno e...

— Não se preocupe, nós iremos voltar a tempo! Eu prometo! — Garantiu a menina, mesmo sem saber ao certo _realmente_ iria conseguir cumprir tal promessa. Fato era que Aleska não estava planejando os eventos a longo prazo. O que importava era o _aqui_ e o _agora._ E isso significava, perpetuar a sua _aventura_!

Miron não estava muito convencido, o garoto, mesmo sendo um ano mais novo, apresentava uma sagacidade que permitia ter uma outra perspectiva da situação. Se conseguissem voltar, sem serem "comidos" pelo monstro, eles ainda estariam em sérios problemas com seus pais...Provavelmente ficariam de _castigo_.

— Não fique com essa cara... — Reclamou Aleska apontando sua vareta para o rosto desanimado de Miron.

— Que cara?

— Essa cara de bobo!

— Eu não tenho cara de bobo!

— Você não precisava vir para aventura... Eu não te obriguei!

— E você iria enfrentar o monstro sozinha?

— Aham! Eu posso enfrentar muitos monstros sozinha! — Disse a menina orgulhosa, Miron sabia que sua irmã era muito corajosa, mas também era muito _cabeça-dura_ ao ponto de não ver que ela era ainda era uma criança. Não era uma bruxa de verdade... E a verdade é que ela nunca tinha enfrentado nenhum monstro! A não ser os imaginários.

Miron iria dizer isso a ela, talvez começasse uma briga, mas isso valeria a pena se convencesse ela a retornar para casa. O menino sequer teve tempo de abrir a boca, quando algo saiu do meio da grama alta que os rodeava. Algo que agarrou a gola da camisa de Aleska a erguendo do chão.

— AHH! O monstro! — Gritou a menina, alarmada. Em meio a sua surpresa, Aleska deixou cair sua única a arma: o graveto.

Miron paralisou. Lágrimas já começam a se formar em seus olhos castanhos. Se sentiu invadido por uma imensa vontade de escapar. Mas...

O menino de 6 anos pegou o graveto abandonado pela a irmã, com os fechados avançou sobre o ser desconhecido emitindo um grito de guerra (que muito era similar a um choro desesperado).

— Larga a minha irmãaaaa!

* * *

Geralt nunca foi alguém muito religioso, ainda mais tendo em vista tudo que já tinha passado. Contudo, teve que agradecer a qualquer força sobrenatural pelo fato de seus filhos não terem ido muito longe nas terras de Klaus.

Do alto de sua égua pode avistar os meninos adentrando no campo de capim-elefante, capim usado para produzir feno. Pode seguir os passos do menino pelo movimento das plantas. Também podia ouvi-los cantando... Eles estavam encarando toda a situação como uma brincadeira?

Seu medalhão em formato de cabeça de lobo começou a vibrar. Isso não era um bom sinal. O símbolo de sua guilda reagia a presença de magia e a criaturas nas imediações...

Sem pensar duas vezes, desceu de sua montaria e adentrou no mato. Não demorou a encontrar seus filhos, que haviam parado devido a alguma discussão boba.

Seu medalhão vibrou com maior intensidade. O _monstro_ como as crianças haviam infantilmente denominado, estava próximo.

Geralt estendeu a sua mão e agarrou a gola da camisa de sua filha. Talvez, devido a situação, tenha agido de forma muito bruta. Os seus filhos não devem ter percebido a sua presença, tão pouco tinham noção do perigo que os cercava...

A reação foi o grito aterrorizante de sua filha. Geralt temeu que Miron fugisse diante daquele susto. Seu filho sempre foi o mais sensível da dupla e era provável que...

— Largue a minha irmãaaaa! — Miron o estava atacando, usando um graveto. Podia ver que a criança chorava de medo, mas isso não o impedia de avançar diante _daquilo_ que capturara a sua irmã mais velha.

E ele não foi o único a atacar. Aleska tinha se enroscado no braço de Geralt e tentava mordê-lo.

— Fuja, Miron! — Disse a menina.

Geralt se sentiu preenchido por uma onda reconfortante de orgulho. Sim, seus pequenos eram corajosos e leais. Ambos estavam dispostos a se sacrificar em prol do bem estar do outro.

— Crianças... — Chamou Geralt, demorou alguns segundos para que os pequenos por fim notassem com _quem_ estavam lutando.

— Papai! — Aleska sorriu, entusiasmada.

Miron, fugando e limpando as lágrimas com a manga de sua camisa, mirou o seu progenitor com alívio.

— Isso é uma espada? — Inqueriu a garota, notando não só uma mais duas espadas nas costas do seu pai. Apesar de saber do passado de Geralt como um bruxo, vagando a o mundo lutando contra criaturas, nunca o vira empunhar uma arma. Por isso, a surpresa ao ver as espadas.

— Um lobo... — Miron apontou para o medalhão — O que é isso?

Geralt colocou Aleska no chão, ao lado do ainda choroso irmão. O que iria dizer a eles? Tinha evitado aquele assunto por muito tempo...E quiçá isso levou a situação que agora se encontravam. Seus filhos mergulhavam na fantasia da _bruxaria_ , desconhecendo as verdades por trás das canções épicas cantadas por Jaskier. Estavam romantizando uma profissão que não tinha nada de glorioso...Mas...Também não era tão horrenda assim.

— Isso... — Ficou de joelhos, a frente de seus filhos, retirou o medalhão do pescoço e mostrou aos filhos — É o símbolo da minha antiga guilda, o medalhão do lobo, dos bruxos...

—Ohhh! — Os olhos de Aleska faiscavam de curiosidade.

— Ele parece feroz... — Comentou Miron.

— Só parece... — Garantiu — A aparência não condiz com os sentimentos que ele albergue em seu interior. Muitos só conseguem ver isso, o que ele parece ser, mas não se preocupam em saber o que ele realmente pensa e sente. Sentem medo, falam palavras horríveis, se afastam... E o chamam de monstro. Chegavam a conclusão, por meio do preconceito, que ele não poderia amar, que não poderia ter uma família...Não lhe ofereciam uma primeira chance, tão pouco uma segunda...

Geralt sabia que tinha falado demais, seus filhos não podiam compreender, eles eram apenas crianças e inocentes quanto todas as mazelas da humanidade. Eles eram sim _humanos_ e não uma mutação, como Geralt.

— Ele é bonito. — O ex-bruxo viu Miron tocando o medalhão — Ele pode parecer assustador, mas só parece, não é? Não acho que seja um monstro.

—Eu acho muito legal! Quero esse medalhão para mim! — Declarou Aleska também tocando o lobo metálico, sem nenhuma hesitação.

Geralt sorriu, um sentimento de aliviou pareceu lavar o seu corpo como se tivesse adentrado em uma confortável banheira cheia de água morna. Não tinha notado o quão tenso estava em falar sobre aquele assunto com a sua prole. Temia que eles, como os outros do passado, o julgassem, que o temessem se descobrissem mais e mais sobre as outras facetas que compunham Geralt de Rívia. Entretanto, não podia esquecer que aquelas crianças eram seus filhos, frutos de seu amor com Jaskier...Eram o resultado de sua segunda chance. Não devia ser tão descrente ao poder do amor e das ligações familiares que compartilhavam.

— E por que ele fica se remexendo assim? — Riu Aleska ao evidenciar a vibração que o medalhão emitia. Miron também riu. Já Geralt praguejou.

Tinha baixando a guarda e esquecido que não estavam totalmente sozinhos.

Algo se moveu. Geralt percebeu isso na periferia de sua visão. Com um movimento rápido empunhou uma de suas espadas, empurrando os seus filhos para atrás de si.

Quando Klaus tinha descrito anteriormente sobre os problemas do roubo de grãos, a mente de Geralt já tinha criado uma lista de possíveis suspeitos que poderiam ser os responsáveis. Felizmente, a maior parte deles não se enquadravam na categoria _sanguinários devoradores de humanos_ ou algo do tipo, mas sempre havia aqueles casos especiais a qual ações aparentemente pacíficas poderiam ocultar verdadeiros vilões.

Esperou. Sua espada estava erguida. Sua respiração controlada. Seus filhos o enchiam de perguntas, mas ele permaneceu firme.

A grama se afastou, dando espaço para o ser que ali se escondia. Um chifre, foi isso que primeiro Geralt atinou...

— Não pode ser... — Balbuciou, nunca tinha encontrado aquela criatura em especial. Não havia encontrado com vida, devia enfatizar. Já Havia encontrado, por outro lado, a sua carcaça estripada por caçadores, como também tinha vislumbrado o seu chifre em artefatos, poções e outras quinquilharias exibidas pelos orgulhosos feiticeiros. Sua espécie foi perseguida ao ponto do aniquilamento, tudo isso por causa da ganância em relação as propriedades supostamente mágicas de seu chifre. De fato, muitos pesquisadores já determinaram que aquele _ser_ já não mais existia...

— Papai, o que é isso? — Miron sussurrou a indagação.

— É um unicórnio. — Respondeu também em sussurro.

Era lindo. Um pouco menor que um cavalo, possui uma pelagem platinada com tons azulados. Crina de cor bronze dourada, que ressaltava o longo chifre prateado que surgia no meio de sua testa. Os olhos possuíam a íris do mais claro e exuberante azul. Para completar havia a tênue luminescência, o que dava um aspecto mais místico a criatura, mas deveria ser um tremendo chafariz para um caçador.

"Por isso se tornou um alvo fácil ..." Pensou Geralt, mas também ouvira relatos de quão forte um unicórnio podia ser, principalmente quando se encontrava acuado.

"Isso poderia explicar como o silo de pedra destruído..." Analisou. Contudo, de forma geral os relatos referentes a unicórnio indicavam que se tratava de uma espécie pacífica e bastante acanhada na presença de humanos. Existia também a lenda a qual um unicórnio só se revelava para aqueles que detinham bondade no coração. Obviamente esse não era o caso dos caçadores, os unicórnios não se revelavam para eles, eram brutalmente perseguidos, encontrados e massacrados.

 _Bondade no coração._ Isso não deveria envolver Geralt de Rívia, pelo era isso que o ex-bruxo pensava. Logo, as lendas deveriam estar erradas...Por que um unicórnio iria se revelar para ele?

— Papai! Papai! Olha! — Aleska puxava a aba da camisa de Geralt, tentando chamar a sua atenção. A menina estava apontando para algo abaixo da linha de visão do adulto.

_Oh...._

_O unicórnio não estava sozinho._

Sim, ele estava acompanhado por dois filhotes cujas os chifres ainda não passavam de uma tímida proeminência em suas testas.

"Por isso ele atacou o silo, unicórnios não costumam se aproximar de humanos a não ser em circunstâncias extremas. Ele só fez isso para alimentar seus filhotes." Concluiu Geralt. De certa forma, o ex-bruxo sentiu uma certa ligação com o unicórnio. Ambos eram pais, afinal de contas.

— O que faremos? — Miron inqueriu — Ainda estamos na aventura na busca de monstros...Mas...Eles não parecem monstros.

— Não parecem, não é mesmo? Nem toda a criatura é má, como também nem toda o humano é bom. — Explicou aos seus filhos que assentiram ainda meio confusos com tal ensinamento. Nem sabiam eles que se tratava de uma lição deveras importante. Saber julgar o caráter dos seres que habitam aquele mundo era imprescindível para não cometer injustiças e desenvolver preconceitos. Geralt em seu tempo como bruxo buscou criar um código de conduta que interferia em seu trabalho, tentava, ao seu modo, traçar um limiar de justiça para com os trabalhos que aceitava. Era um bruxo. Mercenário. Mas não um assassino sem consciência.

Os unicórnios se aproximaram. Geralt tinha baixado a espada, mas não ao ponto de não poder defender sua prole se fosse necessário. Não queria ter que lutar com uma criatura a beira da extinção, ainda mais quando essa mesma criatura tinha filhotes.

O unicórnio mais velho continuou a se aproximar. Geralt engoliu em seco, suas crianças pareciam entender a situação e se encolheram atrás do seu progenitor.

— Eu não quero te machucar. — Falou Geralt, desejando que o animal o entendesse — Não precisa se preocupar quanto aos humanos que você roubou os grãos. Estava com fome e precisa alimentar seus filhotes. Eu entendo... Só sugiro que tomem cuidado quando forem roubar de outra fazenda, não causem tantos estragos ao ponto de despertar suspeitas.

Os olhos azuis do unicórnio fitaram Geralt, tal como se o analisasse.

"Eu nunca li nada que indicasse que unicórnios eram seres racionais..." Pensou, receoso com o comportamento do animal. Mas o que seria ser racional? Os humanos se orgulhavam desse título e mesmo assim se embrenhavam em guerras, roubavam um dos outros, destruíam a natureza, acumulavam bens materiais inúteis, traiam, assassinavam, eram corruptos...Enfim, pareciam se empenhar em causar a sua própria destruição, logo poderiam ser mesmo chamados de racionais?

_Você tem sim bondade em seu coração, humano._

Uma doce voz tocou a mente de Geralt.

— Como...

O unicórnio abaixou a sua cabeça, tocando levemente o seu chifre no ombro de ex-bruxo. Uma sensação elétrica se propagou pelo corpo do guerreiro, não era de todo ruim, pelo contrário, era reconfortante. Como o abraço de uma mãe a seu querido filho.

Geralt queria questionar a criatura, mas sua mente e corpo estavam entorpecido pelo poder do unicórnio. Porém, tal sensação logo se esvaneceu quando o unicórnio se afastou, libertando Geralt de seu encantamento.

_Adeus, humanos._

O unicórnio incitou os seus filhotes para dentro do capim. Galopes foram ouvidos, indicando que os seres legendários estavam se distanciando rumo ao desconhecido.

— Eu ouvi...Eu os ouvi falando dentro da minha cabeça! — Disse Aleska.

— Eu também ouvi. — Informou Miron.

Geralt ainda estava surpreso com todo aquele encontro. Não só conhecera pessoalmente uma criatura dita como extinta como se comunicou com ela.

"Ele me chamou de humano...Disse que eu tinha bondade em mim..." Matutou Geralt meio descrente com a avaliação do unicórnio.

— Papai! Essa foi uma aventura incrível! — Exclamou Aleska — Acho que deveríamos ter outras aventuras como essa!

— Outras? Poderíamos ver outras criaturas como os unicórnios? Eu gostaria de ver outros...

— Não está com medo? — Inqueriu Aleska, surpresa com a mudança de atitude do irmão mais novo. Miron negou rapidamente com a cabeça e sorriu.

Geralt afagou os cabeços de seus filhos.

— Sim, foi uma ótima aventura... E acho que, devemos sim ter outras aventuras juntos.

As crianças saltaram gritinhos de alegria. Geralt sentiu que seu corpo estava mais leve e que a angústia que dominava o seu coração tinha sido retirada. Quiçá fosse esse o verdadeiro poder do chifre do unicórnio.

— Já está anoitecendo, crianças. O festival logo irá começar e seu papa está muito preocupado...

— Oh! Ele está bravo? — Perguntou, timidamente, Aleska.

— Talvez esteja... Mas se chegar a tempo de ajuda-lo em fazer a ceia para o festival do inverno, tenho quase certeza que ele pode ficar mais alegre e menos bravo.

Os meninos concordaram com aquela proposta e seguiram o seu pai, retornando ao lar.

E assim terminava a aventura de Geralt e suas crianças, pelo menos, por enquanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unicornios....Lindos!
> 
> Próximo capítulo será o festival de inverno! Yeah! 
> 
> E mais momentos em família.


	4. O festival de Inverno

O retorno ao lar se deu de forma pacífica. Se o tagarelar de crianças poderia ser classificado como como uma viagem _pacífica_. Bem, era compreensível a excitação que os filhos de Geralt exibiam devido aquela ocasião, afinal era a primeira vez que montavam um cavalo. E para tornar o evento ainda mais inesquecível, havia o fato de compartilhavam a montaria com Geralt.

Eles perguntavam de tudo um pouco. Sobre as coisas que viam, sobre as histórias que ouviram, sobre o que iriam fazer no futuro. Em meio a essa conversa Geralt percebeu o quão tinha se afastado daquele tipo de interação com a sua prole. Não é como se não interagisse com eles, pelo contrário, queria ser o pai mais presente possível (talvez para compensa a sua própria infância desestruturada – sem ter algo que poderia chamar de família). E isso resultava em certa superproteção. Desejava proteger seus filhos do malévolo mundo que os rodeava, infelizmente isso também resultou em afastar sua prole do passado de Geralt de Rívia e de certa forma como efeito colateral um distanciamento do próprio Geralt do presente.

— Peço perdão... — Sussurrou para as duas crianças sentados no flanco de Płotka.

— Perdão pelo o que? — Inqueriu Aleska franzindo o cenho.

— Papai, você fez alguma coisa errada? — Miron parecia surpreso com essa possibilidade.

Geralt sorriu, aquelas crianças nem notaram a sua obvia falha. Talvez ao invés de ficar remoendo seus erros, ele deveria apenas se preocupar em não errar novamente. Se Jaskier tivesse ali tinha certeza de que daria aquele conselho. Quase podia ouvir a voz de seu amado em sua cabeça dizendo...

— Meus pequenos! — O grito ao fundo fez Geralt despertar de seus desvaneios. Olhou para um ponto mais a frente na trilha e encontrou o seu querido menestrel correndo (com uma enxada nas mãos) rumo ao seu encontro.

— Vocês estão bem? Não estão machucados? Nenhum arranhão? — Começou a fazer incontáveis questionamentos enquanto examinava suas crianças e até mesmo o bruxo, buscando por qualquer evidência de dano.

— Estamos bem, Papa. — Falou Miron.

— Sim, vivemos uma tremenda aventu... — Começou a falar Aleska, mas ao perceber o olhar crítico lançado por Jaskier a menina achou mais prudente se calar.

— Aventura? Sim, espero que gostem da estupenda aventura que será o _castigo_. Tenho até uma balada pronta para essa ocasião...

As crianças trocaram olhares apreensivos.

— Mas...E o festival de inverno? — Inqueriu em um sussurro choroso Miron.

— Se tiver um castigo, será depois do festival, não é mesmo, querido? — Interpôs de forma diplomática Geralt. As crianças agora exibiam um olhar de expectativa para ambos os pais.

Jaskier tinha abandonado a enxada e cruzava os braços diante do peito, uma clara postura de um _papai pronto para dar sermão_. E tal postura não era só para as crianças, também estendia a sua influência para Geralt de Rívia. Contudo, o bruxo não se sentia nenhum pouco intimidado, tal como sua prole, pelo contrário... Aquela postura só o fazia se apaixonar mais e mais por Jaskier.

— Certo. Acho que podemos ter uma conversa séria sobre a sua suposta "aventura" depois do festival. — Cedeu soltando um longo suspiro consternado.

— Yeah! — comemoraram as crianças, de início até tentaram ser contidos em sua pequena comemoração, mas logo relaxaram ao observarem que não mais eram alvo dos olhares "terríveis" de Jaskier.

— A enxada seria... — começou a perguntar Geralt, indicando o instrumento da lavoura abandonado na estrada de terra, logo aos pés do menestrel.

— Ora, para que seria? Para lavrar a terra longe de casa? Não se faça de bobo, Geralt de Rívia! Essa enxada seria minha arma contra o sei-lá-o-que estava rondando as terras do senhor Klaus! Achou mesmo que eu iria ficar sentado em casa esperando pelo seu retorno?

Geralt não se esforçou para ocultar o sorriso que estampou em seus lábios. Jaskier do passado teria se apresentando mais relutante em enfrentar monstros. Sim, ele acompanhara Geralt em suas aventuras e algumas vezes chegou mesmo a ajudá-lo, entretanto o músico enfatizava que sua função era mais de testemunha do que "escudeiro". Com o que observava, Jaskier se inspirava para a escrita das baladas e que de certa forma servia de propaganda para o bruxo, tornando-o famoso e requisitado. Jaskier do presente não mais agia como uma coadjuvante, agora eles eram verdadeiros parceiros naquela _segunda chance_ em que ambos se dispuseram a se aventurar.

— Desculpe, querido. Devia ter previsto que teria um reforço.

— Exatamente, bruxão. — Jaskier olhou de soslaio para algo atrás de si. Mais precisamente, o cantor estava analisando a estrada, a colina logo afrente. Não demorou muito para que Geralt entendesse a inquietação do seu amado. Primeiro notou as ferramentas – picaretas, ancinhos, enxadas, pás, machados – depois vislumbrou aqueles que as empunhavam: os habitantes da vila de Bagno.

— Talvez eu tenha pedido um pouco de ajuda nesse tal _reforço_. — explicou Jaskier dando uma risada nervosa.

— Jaskier...

— Eles queriam ajudar, Ger. Eles realmente se preocuparam ao saber que você e as crianças estavam sozinhos na busca por _monstros_!

Geralt já iria reclamar, quando alguém se distanciou da turba de camponeses. O velho Klaus se aproximou segurando sua foice de campinar o campo.

— Oh! Mil perdões mestre Geralt! Eu não devia ter pedido a sua ajuda, tendo em vista que sei que está aposentado de sua função de _bruxo_! Como me senti culpado em saber que você e suas crianças estavam em minhas terras...E se algo acontecesse... Se o monstro viesse e...Eu não perdoaria se algo acontecesse aos meus queridos vizinhos.

Havia um verdadeiro pesar em suas palavras e isso espantou Geralt. Klaus estava mesmo preocupado com o seu bem-estar? Ele, um bruxo mal-humorado que poucas palavras amigáveis ofereceu ao vizinho ao longo dos anos?

Jaskier deve ter percebido a confusão de seu marido e interveio:

— Senhor Klaus, não fique se culpando assim. Tenho certeza que Ger não está chateado e muito menos acumula algum rancor em seu intimo devido ao seu inocente pedido.

— Isso é verdade, mestre Geralt? — Klaus mirou esperançoso o ex-bruxo.

— Sim, — concordou com um aceno — eu não o culpo pelo o que aconteceu. E não vejo nada de errado de pedir minha opinião sobre assuntos pertinente a criaturas... Fui um bruxo, não posso negar meu passado e abafar meu conhecimento. Se quero ser útil a essa comunidade, devo também compartilhar minhas experiências.

Klaus ergueu as sobrancelhas, pois agora era a vez do ancião ficar surpreso pela a longa declaração do sempre conciso Geralt.

— Viu? — Jaskier falou enquanto dava um carinhoso sorriso para o seu bruxão. Geralt não pode conter o certo rubor que dominou suas bochechas sempre pálidas.

— Onde está o monstro? Estamos a sua disposição, mestre Geralt, para dar _cabo_ do ser nefasto que ronda nossas terras! — exclamou Piotr erguendo uma vassoura, talvez sendo a arma que escolheu no alvoroço do momento. Sem ao menos refletir se uma velha vassoura, com grande parte da palha perdida, teria alguma utilidade para um combate corpo-a-corpo contra algum ser místico.

— Bem... — Geralt notou que não era só Piotr que estava pronto para iniciar a caçada/busca da fera, a multidão se acumulou ao seu redor esperando por instruções.

Apesar de ser um ato solidário do povo em prol da proteção da comunidade que Geralt detinha maior respeito e consideração, o ex-bruxo não podia deixar que aqueles nobres camponeses caçassem inocentes criaturas como os unicórnios.

— Não existem monstros, tio Piotr. — Miron informou a plateia com uma rara manifestação de eloquência. A timidez do pequeno foi momentaneamente esquecida por ele, talvez impulsionado pelo o seu desejo de proteger os unicórnios.

— Isso mesmo, — concordou Aleska — Não encontramos nenhum monstro! Não precisam dar _cabo_ de nada!

Geralt foi inundado de orgulho por seus pequenos. Ele nem precisou dar nenhuma previa explicação ou instrução a Aleska e Miron, eles entenderam de forma empírica que havia uma grande diferença entre criaturas e monstros.

— Meus filhos estão certos. Não há nenhum monstro em nossas terras, isso eu posso garantir. Falo isso, não como um bruxo que como um mercenário, irá pensar nas recompensas monetárias de sua consultoria. Não. Falo isso como um agricultor e pai de família, residente de Bagno. Esse é o meu lar, tal como vocês, não prensaria duas vezes antes de pensar em o defender. Mas não tem nada a temer...

Conforme falava o ânimo da turba começou a se acalmar. Na verdade, alguns chegaram a suspirar aliviados, afinal eram apenas camponeses sem nenhuma experiência no combate, ainda mais em caçadas a monstros.

— Bem, se toda essa confusão foi por fim resolvida, — começou a falar Jaskier — acho que não temos mais motivos para adiar as festividades, não é mesmo?

Exclamações de jubilo e concordância foram ouvidos. Logo, os habitantes da vila de Bagno retornaram pelo o caminho que vieram, agora menos agitados e mais animados com a futura _farra_ que ocorreria na praça da vila.

— Eu não imaginei que...

— Que eles viriam a seu socorro? Oh! Geralt, você pode ter a cara mais azeda de toda a região, mas eles, como eu, conseguem ver por além desse cenho franzido e seus resmungos. Conseguem ver o quão fofo você é...

— Fofo? — Geralt agora se sentia consternado com o uso de tal adjetivo.

—...E o homem de bom coração. Sim, eles conseguem ver como você é generoso, bondoso e altruísta. — Continuou falando Jaskier todo sorridente com o evidente embaraço de seu companheiro.

— Tem certeza de que estamos falando do mesmo Geralt? Quiçá eu tenha um irmão gêmeo que desconheço...

Jaskier riu e Geralt logo o acompanhou, mesmo de contragosto.

— Eu acho que o papai seja fofo. — Opinou Aleska, para a mortificação de Geralt.

— Aham. — Assentiu Miron, com a cabeça.

— Viu? Contra fatos não existem argumentos.

Geralt rolou os olhos e atiçou a sua égua a seguir o caminho a um trote lento de modo que Jaskier o acompanhasse. Interessante analisar que tal cena parecia um reflexo do passado. Em suas jornadas era normalmente assim que eles se organizavam, Geralt a cavalo e Jaskier o acompanhando teimosamente a pé. Isso porque Geralt de início queria _se livrar_ do intrometido menestrel, de modo que imaginou que usando tal tática o deixaria cansado pela a longa marcha. Pelo visto, o menestrel não desistiu de o perseguir, não é mesmo? Ele o ainda estava seguindo, lado a lado, em todos esses anos.

O ex-bruxo desmontou de sua montaria. Antes que suas crianças ou bardo inquerissem confuso sobre tal atitude, Geralt carregou Jaskier e o auxiliou a montar.

— Eu não estou cansado, Ger. — Jaskier fez biquinho.

Geralt emitiu apenas um resmungo, que o menestrel traduziu como uma resolução teimosa sobre a permanecia do estado das coisas.

As crianças aproveitaram o momento para tagarelar a aventura que tinham vivenciado e assim, pacificamente, a família retornava ao seu lar.

* * *

Fogos de artificio iluminaram o céu noturno de Bagno. A praça central estava enfeitada por velas coloridas dispostas dentro de suportes de vidros, igualmente coloridos. O cheiro de maresia se misturava com os aromas deliciosos das carnes assadas na grande fogueira comunitária. O festival era comemorado em conjunto, como se todos naquela pacata vila esquecida das intrigas dos grandes reinos fossem da mesma família.

— Aqui! Uma caneca gigante de cerveja para o nosso querido bruxo-agricultor! — Klaus ofereceu, o velho já estava meio bêbado de modo que não hesitou em abraçar Geralt antes de entregar a ele uma grande caneca repleta de uma escura cerveja típica da região.

Geralt aceitou o "presente", nas festividades passadas preferia a reclusão de sua casa de que participar ativamente do festival. Jaskier, dessa forma, tentava replicar a festividade no conforto do seu lar. Esse ano, devido a "aventura", o tempo que seria dedicado a fazer a ceia invernal foi desperdiçado o que resultou da vinda da família para a vila.

— Não é tão ruim, não é? — perguntou Jaskier sentando-se ao lado do marido no banco. Os dois, então, observavam as festividades. Uma banda tocava uma melodia festiva que incentivou a alguns camponeses a dançarem ao redor da imensa fogueira.

— Não, não é tão ruim. — Concordou Geralt bebericando um pouco da cerveja.

— Eu te disse! — O menestrel deu uma leve cotovelada no companheiro. Jaskier tentara convencer o ex-bruxo a participar mais dos eventos da vila, principalmente o festival do inverno. Sabia que Geralt gostava de se isolar e até certo ponto a solidão é apreciável, contudo, o seu marido optava por esse comportamento por temer como os outros o iriam tratar. Anos sofrendo preconceito devido as suas mutações e profissão fizeram Geralt assumir que todos iriam sempre o julgar como um _monstro_ ao invés de lhe dar uma chance de provar que era um ser dotado de sentimentos, medos e anseios como qualquer outro.

— Devia escutar mais o que você diz, Jaskier.

O cantor fez uma expressão de espanto e encarou o seu amado.

— O que tem nessa cerveja, algum tipo de alucinógeno?

Agora era a vez de Geralt em dar uma leve cotovelada em seu esposo.

— E sim, meu caro bruxão, você deveria me escutar mais!

— Peço perdão se... De algum modo...Essa é a nossa segunda chance e eu estou falhando em...

Geralt se calou ao sentir seu rosto sendo envolvido pelas as mãos frias de Jaskier. O bardo tinha se levantado e forçava a encará-lo, os seus lindos olhos azuis miravam os olhos dourados do bruxo.

— Não peça perdão por essas coisas, Geralt. Só porque iniciamos outra vida aqui, não significa que iremos nos desligar totalmente do nosso passado e de nossos defeitos. As mesmas feridas do ontem ainda não cicatrizaram hoje. Isso significa que nem tudo será perfeito, mas isso não invalida nossas tentativas de fazer a coisa certa. Além disso, devemos ter certeza de algo e sabe o que é?

— O que? — sussurrou Geralt, sentindo a aproximação de Jaskier ao ponto que seus narizes chegaram a se tocar levemente.

— Estamos sempre aptos a aprender com nossas falhas. Nos tornar indivíduos melhores a partir de nossos erros. E isso é formidável.

— Realmente eu devia te ouvir mais.

— Viu? Já está aprendendo um truque novo. — Sorriu Jaskier enquanto tomava os lábios de seu bruxo em um abrasador beijo. O frio da noite foi quase que totalmente dissipado com aquela conexão.

Alguns assobios e palmas foram ouvidas ao fundo, mas pouco despertou no casal a necessidade (muito menos o embaraço) de se separarem. Até a caneca de cerveja foi lançado ao chão, sem nenhum pingo de culpa... Estavam praticamente alheios a tudo e a todos...

— Papais! Que nojo! — Exclamou Aleska.

— Deixe eles, Ale... Eles estão mostrando que se gostam. Mesmo que seja de forma meio que nojenta.

— Mas... E o presente que o Papa pediu para entregar? O que faço com ele?

Isso sim despertou o interesse de Geralt, que levemente se afastou do seu esposo para fitar a sua prole que, por sua vez, o mirava em um misto de curiosidade e expectativa. Eles seguravam uma pequena caixa, toda enfeitada de laços, bem espalhafatosa... _Típico de Jaskier._

— Um presente? — indagou, mas não aos seus filhos e sim ao corado menestrel.

— Sim, você sabe o que é um presente, Ger. Não se faça de bobo, pois eu já te dei vários. — Falava isso tentando ajeitar os cabelos castanhos, afinal o beijo tinha surtido muitas consequências, tal como desalinhar toda a roupa e desarrumar o cabelo.

— Hum... — Geralt encarou a caixa, desconfiado.

— Você vai pegar ou não? — Inqueriu Jaskier, sem paciência e corando ainda mais.

— E o que é?

— Pegue, abra e você saberá. Você sabe como é todo o protocolo da _entrega e recebimento de presentes_ , não é mesmo?

Geralt pegou a caixa que era pequena, em relação ao excesso de laços que a envolvia.

As crianças, que assistiam ansiosas dando pequenos pulinhos. Geralt abriu a tampa só para encontrar...

— Hã? Uma semente? — Aleska observou, decepcionada.

Miron, por outro lado, observou como a expressão de seu papai se alterou. Seus olhos se arregalaram e suas sobrancelhas se ergueram. O ex-bruxo fitava com tamanha intensidade a semente o que tornava evidente a significância do presente. Não que fosse claro para Miron.

— Crianças, vocês sabem aquelas duas árvores que temos na entrada de nossa casa, não é? — Jaskier perguntou a seus confusos infantes — Sei que elas ainda são meio pequenas, mas ainda estão crescendo...

As crianças assentiram, sabiam qual árvores ele se referia.

— Essas árvores foram plantadas quando soube que estava grávido...E que dentro de mim, uma vida estava sendo formada. — Elucidou enquanto Geralt ainda fitava a semente sem emitir nenhum comentário a respeito — Essa ideia foi toda do seu papai, por isso, meio que se tornou uma tradição que...Bem...

— Vamos ter um irmãozinho? — Quis saber Aleska, agora mais animada com a possibilidade.

— Sim. — Jaskier mirou de relance para o ainda calado Geralt — Ou irmãzinha.

— Eu... — Para surpresa da família, quando o ex-bruxo por fim falou, lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos.

— Você está dodói? — Miron perguntou, preocupado.

Geralt puxou a criança para o colo e o abraçou.

— Não, estou extremamente feliz... — Sussurrou. Em uma das mãos segurava com carinho a semente.

Jaskier enxugou rapidamente uma lágrima solitária de sue bochecha e sorriu. Puxou Aleska para o seu colo e se aproximou do bruxão para abraçá-lo.

— Eu te disse que esse seria um festival de inverno fenomenal, não é mesmo?

Geralt riu, realmente tinha que começar a prestar mais atenção nos pressentimentos e falas do seu amado esposo.

Próximo ano.

Próximo festival.

Sua família iria aumentar e sua _aventura_ nessa inesquecível Segunda Chance continuaria. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Natal Atrasado povo.
> 
> Tive certos problemas em continuar a escrever nessas semanas. Acho que todos vocês devem ter tido problemas familiares, ainda mais devido a essa doença, a qual somos forçados a conviver juntos por mais tempo. Então, nas festas os sentimentos afloraram e ...Bem, brigas ocorrem. Mas isso não vai me fazer entristecer. Esse ano, apesar de todos esses problemas, ainda temos agradecer por ter chegado aqui. Vivos e prontos para enfrentar mais um ano. Sim, não podemos baixar a cabeça e nos deixar dominar pela tristeza. Temos que continuar lutando, sempre.
> 
> Então, eu irei sim desejar um feliz natal e um próspero ano novo. Pois é isso que desejo a mim e a todos.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado da história, peço perdão pelo atraso em dar um fechamento a ela. (mas confesso que é dificil escrever enquanto você não se sente bem emocionalmente e mesmo psicologicamente).
> 
> Beijos pessoal. Agradeço do fundo do meu coração pela paciência para comigo.


End file.
